Wahrheit
by Miss.Brave
Summary: Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts hat schnell der Wiederaufbau der magischen Welt begonnen und die ehemaligen Todesser erhalten ihre Prozesse. So auch Draco Malfoy. Und Hermine kann einfach nicht glauben, was sie dort hört.
1. Chapter 1

Hermine Granger schritt durch den breiten Flur der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung auf eine breite Tür zu. Davor stand immer noch eine recht große Masse von Menschen, obwohl die Anhörung in nicht einmal 10 Minuten beginnen würde. Ihr Blick flog über die verschiedenen Köpfe und sie erkannte einige bekannte unter ihnen. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie Neville, Luna, Ernie Macmillan sowie Cho Chang. Dann entdeckte sie einen roten Haarschopf und bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge zu ihren besten Freunden.  
>"Hermine! Ich dachte du wolltest nicht kommen?", rief Ron verwundert, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah. Hermine zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. Was sollte sie ihren Freunden sagen? Ron hatte Recht, sie hatte tatsächlich nicht vorgehabt herzukommen. Sie wusste nicht einmal selbst wieso sie nun doch hergekommen war. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen. "Ja, also... ich weiß eigentlich auch nicht so genau warum ich doch gekommen bin", antwortete sie schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.<br>"Also ich freue mich, dass du hier bist, Hermine, aber wir sollten reingehen, es fängt gleich an.", stellte Harry mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest. "Wo ist eigentlich -"  
>"Ginny!", rief Hermine erfreut, als ein weiterer roter Haarschopf sich durch die Umstehenden zu ihnen quetschte. "Hermine!" Ginny umarmte sie schnell und nahm dann Harrys ausgestreckte Hand. Es war Zeit. Zusammen gingen sie in den großen Saal und suchten sich 4 freie Plätze in einer der mittleren Reihen. Neville und Luna saßen nur ein paar Plätze weiter, wie Hermine feststellte und auch einige andere, die sie bereits vor der Tür gesehen hatte, saßen in der Nähe. Hermines Blick glitt über die Zuschauerbänke. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr außerordentlich viele Gesichter bekannt vorkamen. Naja, eigentlich hätte sie sich denken können, dass heute besonders viele ehemalige Hogwartsschüler hier sein würden.<br>Plötzlich hörte sie, wie sich auf der anderen Seite des Saales eine Tür öffnete. Die Luft schien nun zum Zerreißen gespannt. Herein glitt ein Dementor und an seiner Seite war niemand geringerer als...

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermine sog zischend die Luft zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein. Draco Malfoy, der mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen war. Draco Malfoy, der ihnen, wann immer er konnte, das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Draco Malfoy, der fast Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte. Draco Malfoy, der zugesehen hatte, wie sie von Bellatrix Lestrange auf grausame Art und Weise gefoltert worden war. Draco Malfoy... ein _Todesser_.  
>Endlich würde er seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, für alles was er getan hatte.<p>

8 Monate waren seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen. Direkt danach hatte man mit dem Wiederaufbau der magischen Welt von England begonnen. Die Schule wurde für ein weiteres Jahr ausgesetzt, so dass alle verfügbaren Hände Zeit hatten dabei zu helfen. Kingsley Shacklebolt war zum neuen Zaubereiminister ernannt worden. Er machte seinen Job gut, fand Hermine. Er hatte eine ganze Armada von Auroren und ehemaligen Ordensmitgliedern aufgestellt, die im ganzen Land die Überreste von Voldemorts Gefolgschaft aufspürten. Die meisten von ihnen saßen bereits hinter den hohen Mauern von Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Auch mit den Prozessen hatte man so schnell wie möglich begonnen. Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange waren bei den ersten Todessern dabei gewesen, denen der Prozess gemacht wurde. Beide waren dazu verurteilt worden, den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban zu verbringen. Einige wenige Todesser waren noch auf der Flucht. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch diese sich in Askaban wiederfinden würden, dessen war sich Hermine sicher. Und in wenigen Stunden würde auch ihr ehemaliger Erzfeind für lange Zeit dorthin zurücklehren.

Hermine musterte ihn aufmerksam. Seine früher so perfekt gepflegten, makellos glänzenden Haare, hingen jetzt in langen, filzigen Strähnen um sein Gesicht. Was früher einmal strahlendes platinblond war, wirkte jetzt fast grau.  
>Seine Wangenknochen stachen unheimlich über seinen eingefallenen Wangen hervor. Seine Haut war noch blasser als früher, fast durchsichtig so konnte man meinen, und das einzige was sich von der aschfahlen Blässe abhob, waren die tiefen dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Er hatte nicht mehr allzu viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte. Er sah elendig aus. Und das war genau das, was er verdiente, dachte Hermine. Elend. Trotzdem war eine Sache immer noch dieselbe, denn er betrat den Saal erhobenen Hauptes, wie Hermine fast verwundert bemerkte. Seine Arroganz hatte er wohl nicht verloren.<p>

Malfoy hatte inzwischen auf dem Stuhl für den Angeklagten Platz genommen und musste seine persönlichen Daten bestätigen.  
>Hermine sah kurz zu Ron, der zu ihrer linken saß. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt und der Hass stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wandte ihren Kopf nach rechts, wo Harry saß. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er relativ gelassen, doch sie wusste es besser. Seine Lippen waren zusammengekniffen und wenn man in seine Augen sah, sah man in ihnen ebenso viel Hass wie in Rons Gesicht. Sie sah, wie Ginny ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf und beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine legte. Hermine richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne.<br>Kingsley Shacklebolt führte, wie es für den Zaubereiminister bei wichtigen Verhandlungen üblich war, den Vorsitz und erhob seine Stimme.  
>"Mister Malfoy, wir beginnen nun mit der Befragung. Sie werden zunächst einige für die Todesserprozesse üblichen Fragen beantworten. Nun..<br>Haben Sie jemals zu Voldemorts Gefolgschaft gehört?"

Die Antwort folgte innerhalb einer Sekunde. Kurz und knapp. "Ja."

"Teilen Sie immer noch seine Ansichten bezüglich der Minderwertigkeit aller magischen Wesen nicht'reinen' Blutes und Muggeln?"

Hermine wusste, dass diese Fragen jedem angeklagten Todesser gestellt worden waren. Nichts als Routine. Und jedem hier dürfte die Antwort bereits klar sein. Trotzdem schien der Saal den Atem anzuhalten. Alle warteten darauf, dass Draco Malfoy endlich antwortete, was jeder bereits zu wissen glaubte. Hermine kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich den Mund öffnete.  
>Und was dann folgte, schockierte sie mehr als all das Grausame, was sie in den vorherigen Prozessen gehört hatte.<br>"Nein."

Absolute Stille. Und dann brach hektisches Gemurmel aus.  
>"Er lügt!", zischte Ron neben ihr in unendlicher Empörung.<br>Hermine fasste sich wieder einigermaßen. "Ron, er kann nicht lügen. Allen angeklagten Todessern wird vor dem Prozess Veritaserum gegeben, erinnerst du dich?"  
>"Dann hat er sich eben irgendwie mit einem Zauber dagegen geschützt!", knurrte Ron wütend.<br>"Unmöglich." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nur, wenn man weiß, dass man Veritaserum verabreicht bekommt. Er konnte es nicht wissen. Jegliche Kommunikation unter und zu den Insassen in Askaban wurde unmöglich gemacht und sie haben keinen Zugang zu Zeitungen oder sonstigem."  
>"Wieso verteidigst du ihn?", zischte Ron nun wütender denn je.<br>"Spinnst du? Ich verteidige ihn nicht, ich kann es ja selbst kaum glauben. Das sind nur die Fakten, Ron!", zischte sie nun ebenso wütend zurück.  
>Dann tönte Kingsleys Stimme durch den Saal.<p>

"RUHE BITTE!"

Augenblicklich erstarb das Gemurmel.

"Waren Sie, Draco Malfoy, jemals der Ansicht, dass andere magische Wesen aufgrund eines nichtreinen Blutstatus minderwertig seien?"

"Das ist doch die gleiche Frage wie vorher!", hörte sie Ron neben sich meckern.  
>"Nein, ist es nicht, Ron. Vorhin hat er gefragt, ob Malfoy immer noch so denkt, jetzt fragt er, ob er es überhaupt jemals getan hat."<br>"Hermine, ich bitte dich! Das ist Malfoy, die Antwort liegt ja wohl auf der Hand! Selbst wenn er jetzt nicht mehr so denkt, was ich immer noch nicht glauben kann, war er ja wohl einer der eifrigsten Vertreter von Voldemorts bescheuerten Ansichten! Erinnere dich an seine ständigen Beleidigungen dir gegenüber!"  
>"Ich weiß das. Und ich finde die Frage genauso lächerlich wie du, Ronald.", entgegnete Hermine nun verärgert. Dachte Ron etwa, sie wüsste das nicht alles?<br>Alle warteten immer noch auf die Antwort des Angeklagten, die auch sogleich folgen sollte, als Hermine diesem wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
>"Nein."<p>

WAS? Wieder brach verstörtes Gemurmel im Saal aus. Hatte Draco Malfoy etwa gerade behauptet, er habe niemals Voldemorts Ansichten über die Minderwertigkeit von Nicht-Reinblütern geteilt? Der Draco Malfoy, der sie bei jeder Gelegenheit abwertend 'Schlammblut' genannt hatte? Der Draco Malfoy, der Ron und seine Familie als Blutsverräter bezeichnete? Der Draco Malfoy, der sie alle immer wieder mehr als deutlich darauf hinwies, wie viel besser er, der _Reinblüter_, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen war?

Das konnte nicht sein. Hermine sah zu Kingsley Shacklebolt. Selbst er schien ziemlich verwirrt zu sein. Sie sah, wie er sich zu seinem Untersekretär hinüberbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin der Angesprochene vehement nickte. Kingsley zog die Augenbrauen hoch und flüsterte dem Mann zu seiner Rechten nochmals eindringlich ins Ohr. Wieder bestätigendes Nicken. Kingsley holte tief Luft und nickte nun seinerseits.

„RUHE!", tönte seine Stimme erneut durch den Saal und das Gemurmel verstummte.  
>„Nun gut. Die Verhandlung wird für zwei Stunden unterbrochen."<p>

_Hallo, das hier ist meine erste Geschichte. Oder eher meine erste Fanfiction. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wohin das Ganze führen wird, ich lasse mich also selbst überraschen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch soweit und ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Feedback da lasst. Ich versuche die Geschichte so schnell wie möglich fortzusetzen und dementsprechend schnell die Fortsetzungungen zu veröffentlichen. _

_Bis dahin,_

_M._


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier ist dann also Kapitel 2. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
>Und da das wie gesagt meine erste FF ist, würde ich mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, was ihr davon haltet :)<p>

Liebe Grüße,  
>M.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermine ließ sich in den Stuhl links von Ginny fallen. Nachdem Kingsley die zweistündige Unterbrechung der Verhandlung verkündet hatte, hatten Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine beschlossen für diese Zeit ein nahegelegenes Cafe aufzusuchen. Neville und Luna, die sie vor dem Verhandlungssaal getroffen hatten, hatten sich ebenfalls angeschlossen. Kaum hatten sie sich alle dort niedergelassen, kam auch schon eine Kellnerin um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Hermine, die als erstes nach ihrem Wunsch gefragt wurde, bekam die Bestellungen der anderen nicht einmal mehr mit, war sie doch schon wieder tief in Gedanken versunken. Der Schock über das zuvor gehörte, saß noch zu tief. Hätte Hermine es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie mit fester Überzeugung gesagt, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen sein. Es war einfach unmöglich. Zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte ein Schlupfloch zu finden, eine plausible Erklärung, die alles zuvor Gehörte als Lüge enttarnen würde, so hoffnungslos war das Ganze. Sie wusste, dass es in Anbetracht der Umstände keine Möglichkeit gab der Wirkung des Trankes zu entgehen. Und sie war schließlich Hermine Granger. Schlauste Hexe ihres Alters. Sie hatte jedes Buch in der Hogwartsbibliothek gelesen, einschließlich ein paar weniger aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und Merlin wusste: die Bibliothek von Hogwarts war verdammt groß! Wenn sie es nicht wusste, wer dann? Nein, es gab keine Möglichkeit, dessen war sich Hermine Granger ziemlich sicher.<br>Sie sah auf und blickte in Harrys erwartungsvolles Gesicht. Oh. Scheinbar hatte er sie etwas gefragt und sie hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen, weil sie so in ihre Gedanken vertieft war.  
>„Entschuldige, Harry. Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie leicht errötend.<br>Harry lächelte nachsichtig. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass er den Trank bzw. die Wirkung nicht hätte umgehen können?"  
>„Ja, eigentlich schon", antwortete sie zögernd. Harry machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, während von Ron nur ein verächtliches Schnauben zu hören war.<br>„Vielleicht haben sie ihm das Zeug ja gar nicht verabreicht!", warf Neville hoffnungsvoll ein, doch Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ausgeschlossen. Die Verabreichung von Veritaserum vor den Anhörungen wurde in der für die Todesserprozesse eigens angelegte Satzung eindeutig festgehalten. Und dass es vergessen wird, lässt schon der Aufbau des Ablaufes einfach nicht zu. Abgesehen davon würden sie es auch nicht vergessen, schon gar nicht bei einem Malfoy. Oder was denkst du, Harry?", wandte sich Hermine nun wieder an selbigen. „Nein. Nein, das glaube ich eigentlich auch nicht", stimmte er ihr zu und Hermine fuhr fort: „Außerdem habe ich Kingsley beobachtet, er schien selbst kaum glauben zu können, was er gehört hatte. Er hat sich dann kurz mit seinem Untersekretär verständigt, für mich sah es so aus, als hätte er sich auch nochmal versichern lassen, dass das Veritaserum tatsächlich verabreicht wurde. Und es wurde bestätigt." Wieder vernahm sie ein verächtliches Schnauben von Ron. Langsam ging ihr sein Getue auf die Nerven.  
>„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas sagen, Ronald?", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, nur um ihn nicht anzubrüllen. Er blickt sie wütend an. „Komm schon, Hermine! Du kannst ja wohl nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass das die Wahrheit war! Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"<br>Jetzt reichte es Hermine Granger. Mit seiner letzten Aussage war Ron definitiv zu weit gegangen.  
>„Ronald Weasley! Wage es nicht meine Loyalität infrage zu stellen! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich diesen Widerling nicht in Schutz nehmen würde! Was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Denkst du etwa mir würde es leicht fallen, das zu glauben?" Sie war aufgestanden, als sie losgebrüllt hatte und funkelte Ron nun zornig von oben an. Doch er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sah er sie nur trotzig mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe und verschränkten Armen an. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Peinlich berührt stellte sie fest, dass alle anderen Gäste in dem kleinen Cafe sie anstarrten. Sie murmelte schnell ein leises „Entschuldigung" und ließ sich mit hochroten Wangen wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Die restliche halbe Stunde schwiegen sie einander betreten an und machten sich dann, immer noch schweigend, wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Verhandlungssaal. Dort angekommen, suchten sie ihre Plätze von vorher wieder auf, doch diesmal nahm Hermine den Sitz rechts von Ginny, damit sie möglichst weit von Ron entfernt saß. Noch ein weiteres Mal würde sie seine bescheuerten Anschuldigungen nicht ertragen.<br>Kingsley nahm wieder seinen Platz am Richterpult ein. Draco Malfoy war bereits vorher wieder in den Saal geführt worden, was erneut heftiges Gemurmel auslöste.

Als Kingsley sich räusperte, wurde es schnell wieder still.

„Gut. Die Anhörung wird hiermit fortgesetzt." Und damit wandte er sich dem Angeklagten zu.  
>„Mister Malfoy.. Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, haben ihre Aussagen für einigen Wirbel gesorgt. Dennoch.. hat das Gericht beschlossen, ihren Aussagen vorerst Glauben zu schenken." Empörte Aufschreie im Publikum. Nicht jeder wusste von der Verwendung des Veritaserums bei den Prozessen. Genau genommen gab es nur sehr wenige, die eingeweiht waren. Das Gericht selbst natürlich, jeder, der dazu gehörte und einige wenige, die dem Orden des Phoenix sehr nahe gestanden oder selbst dazu gehört hatten. Jeder, der in das Geheimnis eingeweiht worden war, hatte außerdem einen Eid ablegen müssen, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Hermine musterte ihren ehemaligen Erzfeind eingehend. Sie suchte in seinem Gesicht nach irgendeiner Gefühlsregung. Erleichterung vielleicht? Doch sie fand… rein gar nichts.<p>

Kingsley fuhr fort: „Mister Malfoy, wurden Sie gezwungen sich Voldemort anzuschließen indem man ihnen mit dem Tod drohte, wenn Sie es nicht täten?"

Nun war es an Hermine verächtlich zu schnauben. Das war doch lächerlich! Draco Malfoy hatte es doch schon in ihrer frühen Schulzeit kaum erwarten können endlich ein Todesser zu werden!

„Nein. Man hat mich nicht unter Todesdrohungen dazu gezwungen.", antwortete dieser dann auch prompt.

„Mister Malfoy, würden Sie uns dann bitte erklären, wieso sie sich Voldemorts Gefolgschaft angeschlossen haben?"

Ein Moment der Stille folgte.

„Macht. Ich wollte Macht. Und ich habe angenommen, dass ein Todesser zu werden, mich zu Macht bringen würde."

„Und Sie haben nicht bekommen, was Sie sich erhofft hatten?"

„Nein. In Wahrheit hat ein Todesser zu sein mir das letzte bisschen Macht genommen, das ich zuvor noch hatte."

„Würden Sie das bitte näher erläutern, Mister Malfoy?", bat Kingsley.

„Als Todesser hatte man eine gewisse Macht. Über andere. Aber nicht mehr über sich selbst. Die hatte immer _er_. Und das war nicht das, was ich wollte."

„Ich verstehe. Ich frage mich, Mister Malfoy, wenn Ihnen ein Todesser zu sein sowieso nicht das gegeben hat, was sie wollten, wieso haben Sie dann nicht versucht auszusteigen?"

„Es gab Momente, in denen ich es fast getan hätte. Als ich vor Dumbledore stand, ihn töten sollte, aber nicht konnte. Oder als meine Tante… als meine Tante Granger gefoltert hat."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Das war zu viel, einfach zu viel. Ron hatte Recht. Er musste lügen. Er musste irgendwie einen Weg gefunden haben. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen bei den Bildern, die an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizogen. Sie, zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Bellatrix Lestrange, die über sie lachte. Draco Malfoy, der da stand und einfach nur zu sah.  
>Sie fühlte, wie Ginny ihre Hand drückte, doch sie schüttelte sie ab. Wie in Trance stand sie auf.<br>Den Rest hörte sie wie durch Watte, als sie sich durch die Sitzreihen Richtung Ausgang kämpfte.

„Aber ich wollte leben. Wenn ich versucht hätte auszusteigen, hätten entweder _er_ oder mein Vater mich getötet. Und selbst wenn ich es geschafft hätte, hätte _er_ meine Mutter umgebracht."

Sie hörte wie Kingsley die Verhandlung für den heutigen Tag schloss und wie ihre Freunde nach ihr riefen. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Sie wollte einfach nur nach Hause. Allein sein.


	3. Chapter 3

Mittlerweile waren drei Tage vergangen, seit Hermine Draco Malfoys Anhörung ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihre Freunde verlassen hatte. Seitdem hatte sie auch nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätten. Harry, Ron und Ginny hatten ständig versucht, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen, doch sie hatte auf keinen ihrer Versuche reagiert. Ihr war einfach nicht danach, mit jemandem über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Sie musste selbst erst noch verarbeiten, was sie bei der Anhörung gehört hatte und das war bisher schwer genug gewesen. Das letzte was sie dabei brauchte, waren drei Augenpaare, die sie voller Mitleid musterten. Nein. Hermine Granger brauchte kein Mitleid. Trotzdem versetzte der Gedanke an ihre Freunde ihr einen Stich. Drei Tage mochten nicht lang sein, aber seit der Krieg vorbei war, waren sie nie so lange getrennt gewesen oder jedenfalls gänzlich ohne Kontakt. Sie alle hatten sich noch nicht richtig an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass es tatsächlich vorbei und sie in Sicherheit waren und ganz abgesehen davon hatten sie schließlich alle Dinge erlebt, die nicht immer einfach zu verarbeiten waren. Also hatten sie einen unausgesprochenen Pakt geschlossen füreinander da zu sein, sich umeinander zu kümmern, sich umeinander und füreinander zu sorgen. Sorgen. Hermine wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass es genau das war, was ihre Freunde taten. Sie sorgten sich um sie. Und sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, auf einen ihrer Versuche auch nur zu _reagieren_. Hermine beschloss, ihnen umgehend eine Eule zu schicken, mit der sie ihnen mitteilen würde, dass es ihr gut ging, sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten, dass sie nur etwas Zeit für sich brauche. Ja. Dennoch, von ihrem neusten Vorhaben würde sie ihnen vorerst nichts erzählen, das würde sie nur noch mehr beunruhigen. Das war ihre Sache. Seit der ersten Anhörung vor drei Tagen hatte Hermine sämtliche Zaubetränkebücher durchforstet, in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, wie dieser dreckige Bastard von Draco Malfoy es geschafft hatte, das Veritaserum auszutricksen. Denn das hatte er, dessen war sich Hermine sicher. Sie war nicht mehr zu den folgenden Anhörungen gegangen, das Gröbste darüber hatte sie dem Tagespropheten entnommen, genauso wie letztlich sein Urteil. Vor drei Tagen hatte sie sich noch darauf gefreut, sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass er endlich seine verdiente Strafe erhalten würde. Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Das Urteil war enttäuschend. Das Gericht hatte seinen Aussagen Glauben geschenkt und er wurde schließlich zu gerade mal 6 weiteren Monaten in Askaban verurteilt. Abgesehen davon wurde ihm allerdings noch aufgetragen hohe Reparationssummen zu begleichen, da er nun die Befugnis über das gesamte Vermögen seines Vaters hatte, denn dieser saß ja lebenslang in Askaban fest.  
>Wie auch immer, sie hatte bisher nichts finden können. Sie hatte sich sogar noch mehr Bücher über Zaubertränke bestellt und diese ebenfalls bereits alle nach einer Möglichkeit durchsucht, aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nichts finden. Bis jetzt nicht. Denn eins stand fest: Hermine Granger würde herausfinden wie er es geschafft hatte trotz des Veritaserums zu lügen und da das Urteil ja bereits gefällt und nicht mehr zu revidieren war, sei es nur zu ihrer eigenen Befriedigung.<br>Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zu ihrem Termin mit Kingsley. Sie sollte sich auf den Weg machen.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen! Geht es dir gut? Du wirktest ein wenig aufgewühlt nach Malfoys erster Anhörung und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, warst du bei den folgenden nicht anwesend.", begrüßte sie Kingsley in seinem Büro und bedeutete ihr in dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Ja. Ja, in der Tat. Eigentlich bin ich deshalb auch hier."  
>Hermine erzählte Kingsley von ihrer Vermutung, dass Malfoy gelogen hatte, von ihren Recherchen in sämtlichen relevanten Werken über Zaubertränke und dass sie, obwohl sie bisher nichts hatte finden können, immer noch überzeugt war, dass er einen Weg gefunden haben musste sie alle zu überlisten und dass es mehr als wichtig für sie war, herauszufinden wie, auch wenn es nichts mehr an dem Urteil ändern würde.<p>

Kingsley hatte sie bisher mit keinem Wort unterbrochen; er hatte nur da gesessen, aufmerksam zugehört und ab und zu verständnisvoll genickt. Doch nun, da sie geendet hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Hermine, ich weiß du bist eine außergewöhnlich intelligente Hexe. Dennoch bist du manchmal, wenn auch selten, im Unrecht. Ich versichere dir, dass der Trank selbst und auch seine Verabreichung und Wirkung an Mr. Malfoy mehrfach durch Experten des Ministeriums geprüft worden ist."  
>Hermine hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um zu widersprechen, doch Kingsley, der es gesehen hatte, hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Lass mich erst ausreden, Hermine. Wie bereits gesagt, das Ganze wurde mehrfach geprüft und es besteht kein Grund, Mr. Malfoys Aussagen anzuzweifeln. Hermine, du vertraust mir doch, oder?" Kingsley sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen. Er war ein Ordensmitglied, sie hatten Seite an Seite gegen Voldemort gekämpft – natürlich vertraute sie ihm. Hermine nickte langsam und Kingsley fuhr fort: „Gut. Denn das folgende rate ich dir nicht nur als Zaubereiminister, sondern auch als Freund. Malfoy sagt die Wahrheit, auch wenn mir das ebenso wenig gefällt wie dir. Versuch diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund das Gegenteil anzunehmen geschweige denn so verbissen nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen das zu beweisen."<br>Hermine ließ enttäuscht den Kopf sinken. Natürlich. Wie konnte sie auch denken, dass man ihr eine solche Erlaubnis gab, wenn das ganze Zaubereiministerium seine Aussagen als die Wahrheit anerkannte? Sie wollte schon aufstehen und sich verabschieden, als Kingsley tief Luft holte und erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
>„Dennoch… werde ich dir die Sondergenehmigung zum Besuch in Askaban ausstellen lassen. Bloß weil ich denke, dass es dir helfen könnte, die Dinge zu verarbeiten. Die Genehmigung gilt nur für einen einzigen Besuch. Ich werde sie so ausstellen lassen, dass du den Zeitpunkt deines Besuches frei wählen kannst. Sie wird ihre Gültigkeit behalten, bis Mr. Malfoy Askaban verlässt. Du musst sie dir jetzt nur noch bei meinem Untersekretär abholen.", erklärte Kingsley mit einem Lächeln.<p>

Hermine bedankte sich und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. Kurz darauf verließ sie das Ministerium mit der Genehmigung in der Tasche.  
>Den ganzen restlichen Tag lief sie nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich kein Auge zukriegen würde, legte sie sich schließlich noch früher als gewöhnlich schlafen. Kingsley hatte zwar gesagt, dass die Genehmigung noch bis zum Ende von Malfoys Gefängnisaufenthalt gültig sein würde, aber Hermine Granger war noch nie jemand gewesen, der die Dinge unnötig hinauszögerte.<br>Und so fand sie sich bereits am nächsten Tag in einem der wenigen Besucherräume in Askaban wieder, wo sie ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Was, wenn all ihre Mühe umsonst gewesen war? Was, wenn er einfach gar nicht mit ihr redete oder sofort wieder ging, wenn er sie sehen würde? Wie sollte sie ihn überhaupt begrüßen?

Hermine hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Ein Wärter trat herein und mit ihm Draco Malfoy. Als er sie sah, glaubte Hermine kurz etwas wie Überraschung in seinem Gesicht aufblitzen zu sehen, aber dann war es auch schon wieder verschwunden und sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder genauso emotionslos, wie sie ihn zuletzt bei der Anhörung gesehen hatte.

„Granger…", sagte er langsam und ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen. „Was willst du?"  
>Hermine fand, dass er noch kränker aussah als bei der Anhörung. Und er klang irgendwie unglaublich müde, regelrecht erschöpft. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass er sie mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen hatte. Nicht, dass er das nicht früher auch immer getan hatte, aber schließlich hatte er sie zuletzt nur noch ‚Schlammblut' genannt.<br>„Wie kommt's dass du mich nicht ‚Schlammblut' nennst, Malfoy, wie sonst auch immer?", fragte sie auch schon geradeheraus, bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte.  
>Kurz schien ihr Gegenüber irritiert, aber vielleicht hatte sie es sich auch nur eingebildet, denn er fing sich sofort wieder und sagte, mit genervtem Unterton: „Was soll das? Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso du so heiß darauf bist mit Beleidigungen angesprochen zu werden, aber ich würde es vorziehen dich weiterhin mit deinem Nachnamen anzusprechen. Offensichtlich warst du nicht bei meiner Anhörung. Und wenn du hergekommen bist in dem Glauben, dass ich alles, was ich dort gesagt habe, nochmal eigens für dich wiederhole, hast du dich schwer getäuscht, Granger." Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Hermine sagte schnell: „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht, Malfoy. Ich will nur wissen, wie du es gemacht hast."<br>Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie ich was gemacht habe?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Weißt du, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Es ändert nichts an deiner Strafe. Dein Urteil kann nicht revidiert werden, so oder so nicht. Ich will es einfach nur wissen."

„Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wovon du redest, verdammt!", brüllte Malfoy sichtlich wütend.

„Naja, davon wie du es geschafft hast zu lügen."

„Was?", fragte Malfoy scheinbar total irritiert.

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf solche Spielchen. „Komm schon, Malfoy. Man hat dich doch nach der Urteilsverkündung über das Veritaserum aufgeklärt. Also sag mir einfach, wie du es geschafft hast, trotzdem zu lügen und ich gehe."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, doch Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf und… Moment. Lachte er etwa?  
>Tatsächlich. Er lachte. Aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. Es klang eingerostet und bitter.<p>

„Weißt du, Granger… Alle sagen du wärst die schlauste Hexe unseres Alters. Aber du bist die einzige, die ganz offensichtlich gar nichts kapiert."

Wie bitte? Hermine öffnete empört den Mund und wollte gerade schon etwas erwidern, als Malfoy ihr zuvorkam: „Wirklich, Granger... Ich hätte ja gedacht, dass Potter so stur ist, aber von dir habe ich eigentlich mehr erwartet… Tja. Es ist eben niemand perfekt, nicht einmal ihr ach-so-noblen Gryffindors. Nicht einmal du. Finde dich damit ab." Und damit stand er auf und ließ sich von der Wache aus dem Raum geleiten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo, ihr Lieben, hier ist auch schon das 4. Kapitel :) _  
><em>Ich weiß mittlerweile so einigermaßen, in welche Richtung das Ganze führen wird, daher stehen die Chancen gut, dass weitere Kapitel schnell folgen :)<em>  
><em>Wie vielleicht schon durchgesickert ist, das habe ich am Anfang vergessen anzumerken, Hermine ist (und war) nicht mit Ron zusammen. Ansonsten hat sich an der ursprünglichen Geschichte von JK Rowling aber nichts geändert, was meine Geschichte hier angeht. <em>  
><em>Gruß, M.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermine war mehr als verwirrt. Was hatte Malfoy ihr damit sagen wollen, dass sie als einzige nichts kapierte? War die Lösung so offensichtlich? Hm.. Wohl kaum, denn dann wäre er ja aufgeflogen.<br>Und wieso sagte man ihr in letzter Zeit eigentlich ständig, sie solle sich mit irgendetwas abfinden?

„Miss?" Hermine zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als sie so jäh von einer unbekannten, männlichen Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde und fuhr herum. Oh. Nur einer der Gefängniswärter, der ihr freundlich zulächelte.  
>„Ich fürchte Ihr Besuch ist dann jetzt beendet. Würden Sie bitte mitkommen?", fragte er freundlich, aber durchaus bestimmt.<p>

„Natürlich.", antwortete Hermine und stand auf. Schließlich gab es keinen Grund noch hierzubleiben.  
>Sie folgte ihm aus dem Besucherraum hinaus und ließ sich zum Ausgang bringen, von wo aus sie nach Hause apparierte.<p>

Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich frustriert auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr Besuch an diesem furchtbaren Ort war völlig umsonst gewesen. Malfoy hatte ihr schließlich auch nichts gesagt. Aber was erwartete sie auch? Schließlich war sie für ihn nur ein minderwertiges Schlammblut, das nicht einmal die Fähigkeit zu zaubern verdiente, geschweige denn seine dunklen Geheimnisse. Vielleicht war es eine Methode, die nur die Todesser kannten, überlegte sie. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort einen Weg gefunden und seinen Untergebenen beigebracht. Oder Snape zu seiner Zeit als Todesser. Schließlich war er, das musste man ihm lassen, ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet, den Zaubertränken. Wieso war sie da bloß nicht schon vorher drauf gekommen? Jetzt würde sie nur noch einen Weg finden müssen, das _wie_ herauszufinden. Plötzlich klopfte es am Fenster und Hermine wurde erneut aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Was zur Hölle…?", murmelte sie und drehte sich zu ihrem Fenster. Davor saß eine große, weiße Eule, die sie mit ihren gelben Augen erwartungsvoll ansah. „Hedwig!" Hermine lief zum Fenster und ließ Harrys Eule ein. Sie löste die kleine Pergamentrolle von Hedwigs Bein und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Bett nieder, um sie zu lesen.

_Hallo Hermine,  
>wir hoffen dir geht es gut.<em>

- Moment mal. Wir? Hermine las weiter.

_Falls du dich gerade wunderst, warum ich ‚wir' schreibe (und __**wir**__ sind sicher das tust du), nein, ich bin nicht übergeschnappt, ich bin im Fuchsbau und Ron und Ginny sitzen bei mir. _

Hermine musste lächeln. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, wie gut ihre Freunde sie tatsächlich kannten.

_Wie auch immer, wir wollten dich eigentlich nur für heute zum Mittagessen im Fuchsbau einladen. (Ron ist ungeduldig und will, dass ich endlich ‚zur Sache' komme)  
>Wir haben uns ja für unsere Verhältnisse lange nicht gesehen und wir würden uns wirklich freuen, wenn du kommst. Mrs. Weasley ist jetzt schon ganz außer sich vor Freude und wuselt den ganzen Morgen in der Küche umher, um Unmengen an Essen vorzubereiten.<br>Wir vermissen dich schrecklich, Hermine, bitte komm!  
>(Das war Ginny)<br>Mrs. Weasley sagt um 14 Uhr ist das Essen bereit. Also hoffentlich bis dann,_

_Harry, Ron und Ginny_

Hermine konnte förmlich sehen, wie die drei zusammen saßen, um ihr den Brief zu schreiben. Ron, der ungeduldig herum zappelte und Harry drängte, sich zu beeilen. Ginny, die auf Harrys anderer Seite saß und die Augen rollte, weil er nicht einfach schreiben konnte, dass sie sie vermissten und ihm schließlich die Feder aus der Hand riss. Harry, der mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen da saß und verzweifelt versuchte, die anderen beiden auszublenden, um sich aufs Schreiben zu konzentrieren. Hermine musste angesichts ihrer Vorstellung lachen. Was für ein göttliches Bild.

Hermine warf schnell einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. 13:45 Uhr. Ohje. Sie sollte lieber sofort zum Fuchsbau apparieren, Mrs. Weasley wäre sicher alles andere als erfreut, wenn sie zu spät zum Essen kommen würde.  
>Hermine schnappte sich noch schnell ihre Tasche und setzte ihren Plan in die Tat um. Kaum hatte das ziehende Gefühl in ihrem Magen aufgehört und ihre Füße den Boden wiedergefunden, wurde die Tür vom Fuchsbau aufgerissen und Ginny kam freudestrahlend auf sie zugerannt. Sobald sie nah genug war, schlang sie ihre Arme um Hermine und zog sie in eine Umarmung, nur um sie gleich wieder von sich wegzuschieben und auf ganz ginny-typische Weise rasend schnell loszuplappern.<br>„Oh Hermine! Wir haben dich alle so vermisst! Harry und Ron sagen das zwar nicht so, aber ich weiß es. Immer wenn ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie schon was von dir gehört haben, haben sie richtig traurig ausgesehen. Und unsere Mutter fragt auch jeden Tag nach dir. George ist auch hier. Bill und Fleur können leider nicht kommen, aber dafür kommt Percy. Ich kann's immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass er wieder einigermaßen der Alte ist. Charlie wollte eigentlich auch kommen, aber es gab wohl irgendeinen Zwischenfall mit einem Drachen und deshalb weiß er nicht, ob er es rechtzeitig schafft."  
>„Du solltest wirklich zwischendurch mal Luft holen, Ginny!"; lachte Hermine.<br>„Das sehe ich allerdings auch so.", kam es von einem grinsenden Harry, der wohl schon die ganze Zeit an der Tür stand.  
>„Aber echt, Ginny, wenn du so weitermachst, erstickst du noch irgendwann."<br>Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine den roten Haarschopf, der hinter Harry hervorragte und selbigen jetzt unsanft zur Seite schob. „Mach Platz, du kannst ja weiter hier dumm rumstehen, aber ich will Hermine Hallo sagen.", grummelte Ron und drängte sich an Harry vorbei ins Freie.  
>„Halt!", rief Harry plötzlich und als Ron abrupt stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, was Harry von ihm wollte, war dieser auch schon losgesprintet. „Ich komme zuerst dran!", rief er Ron noch über die Schulter zu, als dieser ebenfalls losrannte. „Niemals!", schrie Ron und schaffte es dank seiner langen Beine Harry noch einzuholen, gerade als dieser die Arme ausstreckte um Hermine zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. Ron war so schnell gerannt, dass er nicht mehr ganz bremsen konnte und krachte förmlich in Harry hinein, der nach vorne in Hermines Arme stolperte. Ron, der auch die Arme ausgestreckt hatte, um seinen womöglichen Sturz abzufangen, hatte nun einen Arm um Hermine geschlungen und stützte sich mit dem anderen an Harrys Schulter ab.<br>Ginny prustete als erstes los. Als Hermine sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, fing auch sie an zu lachen, angesichts der bizarren Gruppenumarmung, in der sie sich befand. Und schließlich stimmten auch Harry und Ron mit ein.  
>„Hallo Hermine", sagte Harry endlich, als sie sich aus ihrer merkwürdigen Konstellation befreit hatten und wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen waren.<br>„Ja, Hallo Hermine", sagte Ron nun ebenfalls.  
>„Kommt schon", rief Ginny, „Mum wartet sicher schon mit dem Essen."<br>Hermine folgte Ginny durch den Fuchsbau in den Garten, wo ihr schon 4 Weasleys von einem großen Tisch, der sich unter der Last der riesigen Menge Essen, die Mrs. Weasley für sie zubereitet hatte, auf beängstigende Weise durchbog, zuwinkten. Sie sah Mr. Weasley, George, Percy… Oh und da war tatsächlich auch Charlie. Er hatte es also geschafft. Mrs. Weasley kam freudestrahlend auf Hermine zugelaufen. „Hermine, Liebes! Du warst ja schon so lange nicht mehr hier, es ist schön dich zu sehen!" Und damit zog sie sie in eine Umarmung, die ihr fast die Atemwege abschnürte. „Nun, setzt euch aber und esst, bevor es noch kalt wird!", sagte sie nun auch an Harry, Ron und Ginny gewandt.  
>Hermine kam der Aufforderung gleich nach, Harry, Ron und Ginny folgten ihr ebenfalls.<p>

Mrs. Weasley hatte wie immer fantastisch gekocht und so fanden sie sich schließlich eine Stunde später (Mrs. Weasley hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie alle noch Unmengen von Nachtisch verdrückten – nicht dass Ron sich das zweimal sagen ließ) mit kugelrunden Bäuchen in Rons Zimmer wieder. „Oh Gott, ich glaube ich platze", stöhnte dieser und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Harry nahm neben ihm auf der Bettkante Platz, während Hermine und Ginny sich auf dem Boden an der gegenüberliegenden Wand niederließen. Eine Weile sagten sie gar nichts, wohl um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen ‚platzen' zu müssen, wie Ron es so treffend formuliert hatte. Schließlich brach Ginny das Schweigen.  
>„Hermine, wir haben uns echt Sorgen gemacht als du die Anhörung verlassen hast und dich nicht gemeldet hast. Wir verstehen ja, dass das nicht leicht für dich war, aber du hättest doch mit uns darüber reden können. Naja, egal. Geht's dir also wirklich gut?"<br>Wieder überkamen Hermine Schuldgefühle angesichts Ginnys Worten. Sie hätte sich wirklich früher bei ihnen melden sollen. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe." Sie sah auf zu Harry und Ron. Beide lächelten sie nachsichtig an. Gut. Sie waren also nicht sauer. „Aber ja, es geht mir gut soweit.", fügte sie noch hinzu, um auf Ginnys eigentliche Frage zu antworten.  
>„Ich nehme an, du kennst das Urteil schon?", fragte Harry nun.<br>„Ja.", bestätigte Hermine diesmal sofort.  
>„Und…. Was denkst du darüber?", fragte Ron sie.<br>Hermine holte tief Luft und versuchte den Zorn zu unterdrücken, den sie verspürt hatte, als sie das Urteil im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte.  
>„Also… ich finde es enttäuschend. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben… muss ich Ron Recht geben. Ich denke, er lügt."<br>Sie erwartete nun eigentlich eine Art Freudentanz von Ron, weil sie ihm Recht gab, doch sie hörte nur ein „Oh."  
>Sie sah zu ihm auf, um in seinem Gesicht nach einem Hinweis zu suchen, wie er das meinte, doch überrascht stellte sie fest, dass Ron nun scheinbar höchst interessiert seine Fußspitzen musterte.<br>„Was?", fragte sie und sah von Ron zu Harry, nur um zu sehen, dass dieser genauso wie Ron angestrengt auf seine Schuhe starrte.  
>Sie sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen, bis Ginny vorsichtig zu sprechen begann. „Ja, also, Hermine… ehm… Ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, was wir dir sagen müssen. Also eigentlich, äh… haben wir beschlossen, ihm zu glauben."<br>„Was?" Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie sich verhört hatte. Ginny hatte ja wohl nicht gerade gesagt, sie würden Malfoy glauben. Haha, nein, der Gedanke war einfach zu absurd!  
>„Wir.. haben beschlossen, ihm zu glauben, Hermine.", hörte sie Ginny nun erneut sagen.<br>WAS? Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst. Gut, Ginny schon immer so gutmütig und gutgläubig gewesen, okay, sie glaubte ihm vielleicht, aber Harry und Ron ja wohl nicht. Harry und Malfoy waren die größten Erzfeinde, sie hassten sich abgrundtief, genauso wie Ron und Malfoy und schließlich hatten Harry und Ron alles genauso wie sie miterlebt. Wie er zugesehen hatte, wie man sie gefoltert hatte. Wie er versucht hatte Dumbledore zu töten. Wie er sie ihre ganze Schulzeit lang schikaniert hatte. Nein, das war unmöglich. Harry und Ron hatten das sicher nur zu Ginny gesagt, um sie zu besänftigen. Ja. Hermine suchte Harrys Blick, der ihr sagen würde, dass er das nicht wirklich glaubte, doch Harry musterte immer noch seine Schuhspitzen.  
>„Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig.<br>Harry sah endlich auf. Nur fand sie in seinem Blick ganz und gar nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Er sah sie mit gequältem Blick an, ein Blick, der sie regelrecht anflehte, ihm zu verzeihen und ihn doch zu verstehen. Es stimmte also, was Ginny gesagt hatte. Aber Ron… Ron würde doch nicht… Hermine schob ihre Zweifel beiseite. Nein, das war schließlich Ron, er würde ihm niemals glauben.  
>Doch als sie seinem Blick begegnete, bestätigten sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.<br>Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Tränen der Enttäuschung, Tränen des Zorns, Tränen der Verzweiflung. Sie schluckte schwer. „Ron.. Harry… Ist das euer Ernst? Ihr glaubt diesem, diesem… BASTARD? Er war dabei, als ich gefoltert wurde, als Lestrange mich fast zu Tode gefoltert hat und er.. er hat gar nichts getan! GAR NICHTS! Er hätte mich verrecken lassen und es hätte ihm nicht einmal leid getan! Und Ron, du, DU hast selbst gesagt, dass er lügt! Von Anfang an!" Hermine konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.  
>Ginny legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und begann erneut zu sanft zu sprechen: „Wir verstehen, dass es dir schwer fällt, Hermine, uns ist es ja auch nicht gerade leicht gefallen, aber wir haben auch nochmal mit Kingsley gesprochen wegen dem Veritaserum und so und überhaupt, nach allem was passiert ist…"<br>Hermine schüttelte ihren Arm ab und stand auf. „Nach allem was passiert ist, WAS? Nach allem was passiert ist, solltet ihr genauso überzeugt davon sein, dass er lügt wie ich es bin! Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen, als er zugesehen hat, wie ich gefoltert wurde und es war NICHT EIN EINZIGER Funken Mitleid darin! Was ist nur los mit euch? Er wollte Dumbledore umbringen, verdammt, Harry!"  
>„Hermine, ich weiß, aber - „ setzte Harry zu einer Erklärung an, doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „KEIN ABER, Harry! Du warst der Erste, der davon überzeugt war, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist!"<br>Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Alles schien sich gegen sie zu wenden. Erschöpft ließ sie sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. „Wieso?", flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, „Wieso glaubt ihr ihm?"  
>Es war Harry, der zu sprechen begann. „Naja, es gibt mehrere Gründe. Erstmal hat er uns damals in seinem Elternhaus nicht verraten, richtig? Natürlich, er hat auch nichts dagegen unternommen, als du gefoltert wurdest, aber er hat genau genommen auch nichts <em>dafür<em> getan. Und was Dumbledore angeht… er hat vielleicht vorgehabt ihn zu töten, aber schließlich hat er es nicht getan. Ich war ja dabei und ich glaube gesehen zu haben, wie er seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ, noch bevor Snape kam. Und letztendlich bei der Schlacht hat er uns schließlich geholfen."  
>Hermine musste zugeben, dass das nicht gerade schlechte Argumente waren. Trotzdem… sie hatte Malfoys Gesicht gesehen, als man sie gefoltert hatte. Nicht ein Hauch von Mitgefühl. Sie hatte jedes Mal sein Gesicht gesehen, wenn er sie beleidigte. Purer Hass. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen, wenn er sich über Ron und seine Familie lustig machte. Verachtung. Und hieß es nicht immer Bilder sagten mehr als 1000 Worte? Nein, dieses eine Mal in ihrem Leben würde Hermine Granger sich nicht nur auf die bloßen Fakten verlassen. Aber sie hatte auch keine Lust mehr, sich wegen diesem Widerling zu streiten, deshalb sagte sie: „Na gut. Ihr habt eure Meinung und ich habe meine. Belassen wir es vorerst einfach dabei, okay?" Ihre drei Freunde zögerten zunächst, doch Harry fasste sich schließlich als Erster ein Herz und sagte: „Okay. Aber nur wenn du versprichst, dass wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben."<br>„Ich bitte dich, Harry. Natürlich bleiben wir Freunde.", erwiderte Hermine und so nickten schließlich auch die beiden Weasleys.

Nachdem sie sich so mehr oder weniger einig geworden waren, verbrachten sie den restlichen Tag als sei nichts gewesen. Sie halfen Mrs. Weasley beim Aufräumen, spielten alle zusammen eine Runde Quidditch im Garten (Hermine sah natürlich nur zu), Harry und Ron bestritten mehrere Runden Zaubererschach und Hermine und Ginny gingen auf den Ländereien hinterm Haus spazieren und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes. Als sie zurück zum Fuchsbau kamen, fing Mrs. Weasley bereits an das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Hermine hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war. „Hermine, Liebes, willst du heute nicht auch wie früher bei uns übernachten? Harry hat schon zugesagt.", bot Mrs. Weasley lächelnd an. Ginny war auch sofort Feuer und Flamme und so sagte Hermine schließlich zu, nachdem sie ihren Eltern noch eine Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen. Das Abendessen verlief für Weasley-Verhältnisse recht ruhig und ehe Hermine es sich versah, war es auch schon Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Harry schlief natürlich bei Ron, während sie wie gewohnt bei Ginny übernachten würde. Alles war also wie immer. Fast.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, hier ist also endlich das nächste Kapitel. Leider hatte ich seit dem letzten Kapitel doch nicht allzu viel Zeit und jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft und das hier niedergeschrieben. Ich bin selbst nicht so ganz zufrieden damit, ich hoffe es ist trotzdem akzeptabel. Aber es folgt bald und zwar wirlklich bald wieder ein neues Kapitel, eins womit ich selbst hoffentlich zufriedener bin und ihr dann sicher auch :) Es ist einfach so, dass zu dem Kapitel hier sich einfach nicht so viel getan hat in meinem Kopf, das war mehr notwendig als gewollt eben irgendwie. Keine Ahnung. Wie auch immer. Das nächste Kapitel wird besser! Und es kommt bald :)_

* * *

><p>Hermine schlief in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig. Sie träumte von Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, der sie auslachte, weil er jeden getäuscht hatte und niemand ihr glaubte, dass er log. Er verhöhnte sie, das dreckige Schlammblut und lachte sein spöttisches, vor Verachtung und Genugtuung triefendes Lachen, er lachte und lachte und umso länger er lachte, umso mehr lachende Gesichter gesellten sich zu ihm. Nach und nach sah sie auch alle ihre Freunde, die zu ihm aufsahen und mit ihm über sie lachten, bis schließlich scheinbar die ganze Zaubererwelt ihr ins Gesicht zu lachen schien. Es war unerträglich. Hermine fing an zu schreien. Plötzlich hörte sie ihren Namen. „Hermine? Hermine! Wach auf!" Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah in Ginnys sanfte Augen, die sie mit Besorgnis musterten.<br>„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast geschrien."  
>Hermine schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Ganz ruhig, sagte sie sich. Nur ein blöder Albtraum.<br>„Ja. Ja, nur ein Albtraum. Alles in Ordnung.", antwortete sie schließlich.  
>Ginnys sah sie immer noch wenig überzeugt mit demselben besorgten Blick an, doch als Hermine sich zu einem Lächeln zwang, schien sie das zu besänftigen. „Hm. Ok. Kommst du mit nach unten? Es gibt gleich Frühstück.", sagte sie.<br>„Sicher. Ich zieh mir noch schnell was an." Ginny nickte und ließ sie alleine.  
>Wenige Minuten später fand sie sich dann auch in der Küche ein, wo ihr schon drei aufgeregt grinsende Gesichter entgegenblickten. „Hermine! Komm schnell her! Wir haben Briefe von Kingsley bekommen! Deiner liegt auch hier!", rief Harry.<br>„Was steht drin?", wollte Hermine gleich wissen und Ron öffnete den Mund um etwas zu antworten, doch Ginny schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Das musst du schon selbst rausfinden. Los, komm, lies ihn!"  
>Hermine ließ sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und griff nach dem Umschlag, der ihr ungewöhnlich dick vorkam. Sie zog das oberste Blatt heraus.<p>

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,  
>im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums darf ich Ihnen mit Freude verkünden, dass entgegen aller bisherigen Kalkulationen eine Möglichkeit gefunden wurde, wie Sie alle Ihren Schulabschluss an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei nachholen können. <em>

Hermine sah überrascht auf. „Wirklich? Ist das deren Ernst?"  
>Harry, Ron und Ginny nickten grinsend.<br>„Aber wieso.. wieso hat Kingsley uns denn nichts gesagt?"  
>„Lies weiter", sagte Harry.<p>

_Sie werden sich sicher alle wundern, wieso Sie nicht bereits vorher von diesen Plänen erfahren haben. Nun, da die Umsetzung selbiger bis zuletzt unsicher war, unterstanden sie höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe. Mittlerweile ist allerdings alles abgesichert und die wichtigsten Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Das alles hat mich selbst und das ganze Ministerium immens viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet, daher wäre ich mehr als erfreut, wenn möglichst alle von Ihnen das Angebot, das Schuljahr zu wiederholen, annehmen würden. Denn da Sie alle bereits 7 Jahre Schulpflicht abgeleistet haben, ist die Wiederholung selbstverständlich freiwillig.  
>Ein Schulabschluss ist äußerst wichtig und ein weiteres Schuljahr in Hogwarts würde meiner Meinung nach sicher dazu beitragen, dass für Sie alle wieder Normalität einkehrt.<br>Anbei finden Sie bereits den Brief zum Schuljahresbeginn von Hogwarts und ich bitte Sie, mir bis zum 30.07. mitzuteilen, ob Sie das Angebot annehmen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
>Kingsley Shacklebolt, Zaubereiminister<em>

Hermine sah auf und starrte ihre Freunde mit offenem Mund an.  
>„Was ist los, Hermine? Freust du dich gar nicht?", fragte Harry besorgt. Offenbar genügte das, um Hermine aus ihrer Starre erwarren zu lassen, denn nun fing sie an breit zu grinsen. „Ich kann's einfach nicht fassen. Wir können wirklich zurück nach Hogwarts! Wir können zurück in die Schule und unseren Abschluss nachholen! Ist das nicht fantastisch?", rief sie aufgeregt.<br>Ron rollte grinsend mit den Augen. „Wieder ganz die Alte", witzelte er.

Hermine holte nun einen zweiten Umschlag aus dem ersten. Ihre Augen glänzten beim Anblick des Hogwartssiegels. Hogwarts. Ihr zweites zu Hause. So viele Erinnerungen. Sie hatte ihr halbes Leben dort verbracht. Sie brach das Wachs auf und zog den Brief heraus.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie erneut an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden.  
>Aufgrund der außergewöhnlichen Umstände wird der Hogwartsexpress dieses Jahr erst am 3. statt wie gewohnt am 1. September um 11 Uhr auf Gleis 9 ¾ am Bahnhof King's Cross abfahren.<br>Wir hoffen sehr, dass Sie das Angebot zur Wiederholung des Schuljahres annehmen und Sie somit zum neuen Schuljahr wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen dürfen.  
>Anbei finden Sie eine Liste mit den benötigten Büchern.<br>Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
>Schulleiterin<em>

Hermine strahlte. Das waren endlich mal gute Neuigkeiten. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
>„Harry, Ron, Ginny… Ihr werdet doch wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, oder?"<br>Die drei sahen sie verwirrt an. „Natürlich, Hermine! Was dachtest du denn?", fragte Harry immernoch sichtlich verwirrt.  
>„Naja, ich.. ich dachte, vielleicht, nach allem was passiert ist.. vielleicht… würdet ihr gar nicht nach Hogwarts wollen, wo wir doch alle so viel Schlechtes dort erlebt haben."<br>Nun lachte Harry. „Aber Hermine… Natürlich haben wir alle Schlechtes in Hogwarts erlebt. Aber auch Gutes, oder nicht? Ganz abgesehen davon, ist Hogwarts für mich nach wie vor mein zu Hause. Das einzige zu Hause, abgesehen vom Fuchsbau, das ich je wirklich hatte. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das ausschlagen würde?"  
>Hermine lächelte beruhigt. Gut. Dann könnte es ja losgehen. Jedenfalls wenn das Schloss fertig wäre. Hermine, Harry und die Weasleys hatten in den vergangenen Monaten hauptsächlich beim Wiederaufbau des Schlosses und der Ländereien geholfen, um ihren Teil zum grundsätzlichen Wiederaufbau der Zaubererwelt beizutragen.<br>„Aber Leute. Hogwarts ist doch noch lange nicht wieder aufgebaut, wie sollen wir das nur schaffen bis zum Schulbeginn?", fiel Hermine plötzlich ein.  
>„Tja, ab jetzt müssen wir wohl etwas mehr arbeiten", antwortete Ron leicht missmutig.<br>„Richtig", fügte Harry hinzu, „Wir haben jetzt alle längere Schichten. Heute geht's auch schon los damit. Und wo wir grade beim Thema sind.. wir sollten bald aufbrechen."

Bald darauf fanden sie sich tatsächlich also alle in Hogwarts ein, wo viele ihrer ehemaligen Schulkameraden bereits in der großen Halle warteten. Professor McGonagall koordinierte zusammen mit Percy Weasley die Abläufe und erklärte den weiteren Plan. So wie sich das anhörte, würden sie die nächsten Monate schwer schuften müssen. Es gab wirklich noch viel zu tun.  
>Wenigstens hatte Hermine dank der vielen Arbeit keine Zeit sich über einen gewissen ehemaligen Mitschüler und Todesser zu ärgern. Hermine stürzte sich tatsächlich mit solchem Eifer in die Arbeit, dass er sie nichteinmal mehr im Traum verfolgte. Stattdessen träumte sie laufend davon, dass sie am 3. September nach Hogwarts kamen, voller Freude auf das traditionelle Festmahl in der großen Halle, doch als sie hineingingen, fielen sie durch Löcher im Boden ins Nichts. Oder sie kam in ihren Schlafsaal, nur dass dort überhaupt keine Betten waren. Die schlimmsten Träume waren für Hermine jedoch die, in denen sie in die Bibliothek ging, doch statt Büchern fand sie dort jedesmal nur Schutt und Zerstörung.<br>Ihre Albträume veranlassten Hermine dazu noch härter und länger zu arbeiten, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und auch ihre Freunde blieben nicht verschont von ihrem Arbeitseifer, wenn Hermine sie dazu zwang, ebenfalls länger zu bleiben. Durch das enorme Arbeitspensum hatten sie alle gar keine Zeit, sich überhaupt um irgendetwas viel Gedanken zu machen und ehe sie es sich versahen, waren nahezu sechs Monate vergangen und das Schloss erstrahlte wieder in seinem alten Glanz.  
>„Ich schätze wir haben's geschafft", sagte Hermine strahlend, als sie an ihrem letzten ‚Arbeitstag' das Schloss verließen. „Ja, das wurde auch mal Zeit. Das war genug Arbeit für ein ganzes Leben, wenn ihr mich fragt", grummelte Ron. Harry und Ginny grinsten nur glücklich.<br>„Hey Hermine, Mum lässt fragen, ob du morgen dann auch zu uns kommst, so wie sonst immer? Dann gehen wir übermorgen noch zusammen in die Winkelgasse und kaufen unsere Schulsachen. Oder hast du die schon besorgt?", fragte Ginny plötzlich.  
>„Was? Oh.. nein, verdammt, das habe ich ja völlig vergessen!", rief Hermine erschrocken.<br>Harry und Ron lachten. „Hermine vergisst ihre Schulsachen. Dass wir das noch erleben dürfen, oder Harry?", scherzte Ron.  
>Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ und wandte sich wieder an Ginny. „Ich komme. Ich denke ich bin morgen dann so um 5 da."<br>„Wunderbar", freute sich Ginny, „Dann bis morgen!"  
>Und damit verabschiedeten sie sich alle voneinander bis zum nächsten Tag.<p> 


End file.
